dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Apocalypse Nest
Apocalypse Nest is the lair of Judge Apocalypse, which is a futuristic vessel transformed into a bloodthirsty creature after being exposed to an unusual kind of energy during its crash landing near Lonely Forest Path. After claiming the desolate lands around it and creating minions out of the creatures corrupted by the same magic that brought him to life, Judge Apocalypse poses a clear threat to nearby stronghold of Saint Haven. This nest is composed of a total of nine boss fights separated into four stages, with players given the choice to fight the five mini-bosses in the second stage of the nest. After taking on the five mini-bosses of choice, players will be taken to Fanatic Blan, after which Judge Apocalypse would test the strength of his challengers. Both the Normal Mode and the much harder Hell Mode of Apocalypse Nest is available at Level 40, although there is a Practice Mode available for beginners. Overview This is a numbered list - the order of which the stages are stated does not represent the actual arrangement of stages in the Nest itself. This list does not include the stages of Fanatic Blan and Judge Apocalypse. The values related to the keys and seal stones are applicable to Normal mode only. Death Ray Fear This is the beginning of the nest. Skeletal Trolls, Orcs and Goblins will spawn together with Death Ray Fear. A time limit of 120 seconds is given to defeat the boss, the accomplishment of which will give 2 Gate Keys. These Keys will be required to open gates to the different stages in the nest, with each stage requiring and rewarding different numbers of keys. In Hell Mode, 2 Death Rays will appear. The time limit is unchanged. Midnight Death Howl This stage requires 1 key to open, will reward 1 key when completed, and unseals 1 Seal Stone. Monsters here are invincible in the darkness. Activating the lamp post in the middle of this zone lights up a corner of the map. Enemies exposed to the light will be momentarily stunned and become temporarily vulnerable. In Normal mode, the first corner to be lit is the top left corner of the room, with subsequent activations of the lamp post lighting up the corners in a clockwise manner. In Hell Mode, the corners are lit up at random. Brothers' Spectre This stage requires 1 key to open, will reward 2 keys when completed, and unseals 1 Seal Stone. Upon entering the area, one of the statues will break open and spawn a Spectre - this is the real one that you need to defeat. The other statues will break open shortly after, releasing the fakes. In Normal mode, there are five statues, while there are 7 in Hell Mode. Vengeful Ling This stage requires 2 keys to open, will reward 2 keys when completed, and unseals 2 Seal Stones. Vengeful Ling will spawn together with other Wisps. Kill Ling to proceed. Throughout the course of the fight, Ling may teleport to the other side of the map. Obsessed Grunt This stage requires 2 keys to open, will reward 2 keys when completed, and unseals 2 Seal Stones. There are three parts to the zone: Each part requires you to destroy a few cobwebs, then a wall, then some monsters and a meteorite. While the meteorite is not destroyed, monsters will be berserk. During this phase, the Grunt is invincible. In the first room, Moss Ghouls will spawn; in the second, Brethren Mages will spawn with Skeleton Goblins. In the third room, Queen Spiders will spawn with Brethren Shamans and Tarantulas that can shoot sticky webs. After defeating the monsters here and the meteorite, the Grunt will become vulnerable. In Hell Mode, the Grunt does fire attacks. Minotaur Guard This stage requires 1 key to open, will reward 2 keys when completed, and unseals 1 Seal Stone. A Minotaur Skeleton will spawn with a red- or blue-coloured barrier together with Ghouls of each colour. Defeat the ghouls with a different colour from the barrier to remove it. More ghouls of each colour will spawn should you kill those of the same colour as the barrier. Prideful Levant This stage requires 3 keys to open, will reward 2 keys when completed, and unseals 3 Seal Stones. Monsters may additionally spawn from devices opened as the fight progresses, during which the boss defense increases. Changelog * Patch Version 46: Added. Category:Zones Category:Nests Category:Removed